You Gotta Fight For Love
by butterflyinc
Summary: A girl named Violet is a maid for Hikaru and Karou and she's in love with one of them, this story tells of her trials and is very funny so please read and review.


**You gotta fight for love! (Hikaru Ouran High School Host Club One Shot)**

**A/N: How can I explain this story it's another oneshot for Ouran and it involves my character Violet, which just happens to be an OC. I don't think that she's an Mary Sue. I actually have characters that have flaws, so if you don't like Ocs don't read! **

**Pairing: Hikaru IchiinnXOc**

**Rating: T **

**Warings: Angst, Violence, Language, Crude Humor and some innluedo**

**Character Bio:**

**Violet Sachi Miomi**

**Age: 17 going on 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 118**

**Hair color/length: Long to waist Carmel Brown hair**

**Eye Color: Dark Purple or Violet**

**Body: Slender, Long Legs, with supple curves, medium-to-large bust.**

**Attitude: Dark, strange, tempermental, sarcastic, droll, has a strange sense of humor, jumps to conclusions easily, a fighter and strongwilled and stubborn. She has a sweet and kind side towards friends.**

**Country: Japan(from 13 till now) America(birth till 13)**

**Nationality: Half American Half Japanese**

**Family: Hiroshi Miomi(Deceased Father) Hana Takumi (Living Mother) Sosuke Takumi (Step-father living) Emari Miomi(Twin sister living)**

**Rich or Poor: Poor(She's Hikaru and Karou's servant, she was given to them to pay off a gambling debt since she was 13)**

**Languages Spoken: English and Japanese**

**Talents: Excellent Artist(great at painting and sketching pastels, the whole shabang) and a skilled MMa Fighter and kick boxer.**

**Hobbies: Painting, drawing, hanging with friends(when she has the time) reading, listen to music, jogging, fighting.**

**Favortie Subjects: Art, Science, Math, English, History and Chemistry.**

**Year in school: 3rd year.**

**Does she wear the uniform: No, she goes to a different school for young artist called SaiYumis and she goes to Ouran for her normal everyday classes. Her uniform is: a white and blue sailor-type top and dark blue skirt to match she wears converse and a green arm sock (to cover up her cutting)**

**Does she belong to any club: Yeah Avanly's Parody of the Ouran Host Club. It's called the Rap Tap Group. **

**Love Intrest: Hikaru Ichiinin (Even though she doesn't want to say it.)**

**Start story:**

I sighed and and stared up at my small picture window, in my room. It was dark and the sky was an midnight color I was sitting near the window dressed in artist smocks, painting the nights sky and what looked a tree with branches reaching up to ensnare the stars. I sighed and looked at my painting, it was turning out okay, I could paint alot better. I'm into realism more then abstract art. My favorite artist though is Vincent Vangoe, the weirdo chopped off his ear. But the wacko could paint.

"Violet!" I hear the annoying voice of Hikaru yell. I let out a little inward groan. Today was my day off, it was Wednesday, I usually used it to catch up on art assignments.

"What?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Where's our swimming clothers?" he asked.

"In the middle dresser, the one closet to your bed," I muttered walking down the steps.

"Well help us find them, it's your job," Hikaru sneered.

"Yeah, but today is my day off master," I said rolling my dark purple eyes.

"You're nothing but a servant, you shouldn't even talk," Karou and Hikaru said in sing-song.

"Yeah, but I have a mind of my own, unlike you're ditzy Ouran clients," I said yawning.

I walked into the twins' room and dug through the dresser, finding their swimming trunks right away.

"Here you guys go," I said folding them over an easy chair, located near a window. I sighed and stared up at them.

"Now what do you want?" I asked glaring at them.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm doing homework, why?" I growled standing up.

"You shouldn't even be going to that school, you should be at home, serving our every beck and call," Hikaru chidded.

"Yeah, I'll be good slave, mammy make your cakes," I said with fake jive in my voice.

The twins looked at me like I was totally off my rocker. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, please just let me enjoy my day off," I said walking off towards the outside enterance. I had an aparment in the garage area and the way the twins got ahold of me, was through a intercom they had installed in my apartment. It was extremly annoying when they pranked called you at 3 in the morning, about socks.

My cell phone rang, the twins were calling me. "Hello?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Can you bring us up a snack," Hikaru stated.

"No, I'm outside and I'm not walking my happy ass clear to the kitchen, to get you a snack. Have Choco do it, she's on duty," I stated hanging up the phone and tossing it in my smock pocket.

I sighed and ran briskly up the stairs and grabbed my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to my peaceful haven. I hated working for the twins...I just wish that my parents hadn't sold me off like a lamb to slaughter. My stepfather, Sosuke, worked for Mr. Ichiniin and borrowed a bunch of money for a loan, he couldn't pay it off. So he and my mother made a deal to pawn me off till I pay off their debts.

I also worked part time at a clothing store and a book store, to make money so I can buy my things. So balancing that and painting and special classes, now that's a hard thing to balance. I never had a full 8 hours of sleep since I was 13. Yeah it's been 5 years since I've sent into servitude as a maid. I hated every waking moment of it! "Get me this," and "Get me that, Violet." when it's like ten feet infront of their faces. I swear they even make me help with dressing, which is really embarassing.

I walked over to my painting and started working on it somehow the spooky tree became a hanging tree. I wish I could lench the twins, no that would be worth it! I sighed and set my paint brush down and stared up at my work of art, it would have to do. Actually it was eerie, it reminded me of a Vangoe almost, mixed with Pacaso. I sighed and sat on my chair and stared up at the window. I decided it was time to clean up after myself and head to bed. I left my painting by the window to dry and went to take a shower.

As the warm spray hit the back of my neck, I let out a little moan. I must be extremely tense. This painting, counted for 50 percent of my Realism class. I groaned and hopped out of the shower when I heard rude knocking on my door. "Comming!" I growled dragging my light blue robe on and walking out to the door of my garage apartment. I opened the door half-way and met the glaring eyes of the twins.

"Violet, we need your help, we need to get ready for bed," They cooed.

"Do it yourself," I stated. What I realized I didn't have my robe all the way close, giving them a view of my creamy tan skin.

"Nice view," Hikaru snickered, causing me to blush bright red and closing my robe. The twins let out a little disappointed sigh.

"What do you want really?" I asked my glare becoming more heated.

"Mom's new model called off and she wanted to know if you would do it?" he asked.

I looked up at them and sighed. I got along with their mother and father, just not the twins. Besides she always paid me pretty well for it. I mean I had a figure that most models would kill for. I wasn't too skinny and I wasn't fat. I wasn't average either. I was slender with a muscular figure, but not in a body builder way. I also happen to have a good bossom, with out surgery. I'm not cocky about my looks though, I'm just your girl-well maid next door. I happen to know how to kick box and box like a mofo.

I sighed and nodded. "Sure, I'll do it,"

"Great, we'll tell her be up at 5:am and make sure you wax," he stated.

"Wax what?" I asked.

"Your bikini line," he grinned.

I blushed and glared at him. "Thanks for the information, you ass, Jesus teenage males," I seriously hated when the twins got smung. And now they've practically seen me naked! If this day could get worse, hellfire would spit out from the ground.

I sighed and walked into the small bedroom of my apartment, I put on a grey longsleeve t-shirt and a pair of baggy running shorts and crawled into my full size bed. My apartment was what they would call a studio apartment back home, it suited me just fine.

I wasn't allowed into the house hold, because when I was 16, Hikaru and the twins pulled a prank on me; let's just say it led to some broken limbs. On their end, not mine I came out just fine. I think I've tooken too many boxing classes, that I pay for on my own, so my natural reflexes are strong. Hell, I might even go for a female MMA fighter.

My father died in a championship match, to took a blow to hard to the head and died of a brain anerism, let's just say it actually was there and he never knew about it. I guess it finally ruptured he died instantly with out pain, I miss him like crazy. Let's just say that I was what you would call a "daddy's little girl". I wear the golden glove that he got from a champion ship, when he was in college. My twin Emari, has the other one, expect it's silver. We're supposed to give them to the guy that we fall for, as a little token as if saying; "A love worth fighting for or some shit like that. I don't know my father was corny like that. So far, I haven't found such guy and I think that I never will.

The necklace actually once belong to my ex-girlfriend, yeah I'm bisexual, if you got a problem with it fuck off! Skye wore it, I dated her I was 16 and she was 22 and she also died on me. She had a terminal cancer and had six months to live, those six months were the best. She taught me so much about love and trust, she helped me get over my self-inflicting. She was going to college to be a shrink when she found she had cancer. When she died, she tore my heart apart. Also I wear the heart-shape locket that she wore all the time. After she died, my heart is now closed.

I sighed and whiped the tears from my eyes, that I did not even know were coming out. I guess my heart still wept for Skye and no can take her place. I still hope I will find someone some day, that will fill the void.

Speaking of my family, when my father died; not even two months after he died my mom got married again to Sosuke, my asshole stepfather. Let's just say he works for Hikaru and Kaoru's father's software company and he borrowed money for, a "family crisis", it was more like for gambling debts that he owed the Japanese mob. I guess, I don't known. Anyway, he owed so much to them, instead of taking it out of his paycheck he came up with a deal and my mom agreed to it. So I was sold like common slave, the police don't know about it, ofcourse. I sold at age 13 full of trust. After that, I started serving as the twins' personal maid(or slave).

I groaned and tossed and turned in bed, I just couldn't find a comfortable place to sleep right now. I started having a bad dream about watching the fight, where my father took the killing blow. He was going for the heavy weight championship and well his opponent hit him with a right jab in the head, causing him to bash his head upgainst the metal peg of the cage and dying instantly.

"No Daddy!" I yelled in my sleep, that woke me up covered in a layer of sweat. I was having a nightmare again. Atleast it wasn't like the one about my mother getting rid of me.

I looked up at my alarm it was 4:20, no since in going back to bed, I had to get up in less then an hour to get ready for his mother's shoot. I sighed and walked into my little bathroom and took a shower, making sure to _shave _everything. I got up and wrapped my towel around me. I glanced back up at the clock it was 4:40 am, on my bed I saw a little black bikinni and a letter.

To Violet:

Here's your swimming suit, remember to come down to the pool area by 4:50 and wear your hair down. Also I hope you shave your biniki area. And there's a little surprise for you.

Sinceley: The twin's mother.

I groaned and put the letter down and grabbed my flipflops and pulled my hair out of its clip, letting it fall down to my lowe back and exit my aparment.

I felt the morning chill hit my bare skin, causing me to shiver. I began to rub my arms together, trying to stay warm and ran to the pool area.

XXX

As I got there and all the models turned and seen me.

"Who's she?" they asked.

"Hi I'm Violet, sorry I'm late," I said slightly out of breath.

"It's okay," I hear a voice that sounded like mine state, expect a little bit more girlish. I turn and see a girl with my color hair and eyes. I felt my connection hit.

"Violet?" Emari asked.

"Hai!" I yelled tackling her.

"Missed you!" she yelled hyperly. All of the models looked at us like we were nuts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here because, I'm Ms. Hitachiin's new photographer and I wanted to see how you're doing," she laughed.

"Well, I'm doing,"

"Oh my God!" I hear Hikaru state.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You're a twin?" Karou asked.

"Yup, expect we're faternal," Emari explained.

"Oh,"

"How can you tell them apart, it's like their mirrored images," she whispered.

"The one with the gruffer vocal range is Hikaru and Karou has a lower one," I stated.

"Oh," she stated.

"Okay ladies, get ready for the shoot," Hikaru and Karou's mother stated marching in.

I sighed and went next to the other models, I noticed that the twins were being fawned over. I let out a little groan and Emari laughed at me.

"Why are the twins here?" I asked.

"Because, my dear Violet, they're the males for this shoot," Mrs. Hitachiin stated.

"Oh okay," I muttered.

"Okay people take your places, Violet over there next to-"

"Hikaru," Karou said trying to play a trick on her.

"No you're Karou, your voice is softer," Emari muttered.

I smirked as the twins looked at me, I had given her the secret way of telling them apart. Well, she was after all, my twin sister.

"Okay Vi, then next to Karou," she stated.

I noded and lined up to Karou and struck a pose, my hand on my hip my foot bent at an angle.

"Okay everyone look natural and act like you're actually having fun," she muttered snapping pictures.

After all of the pictures of the group were taken for the catolog and then it was for the girl's who had the best shot were going to be taken with the twins. Joy I sure hopped it wasn't going to be me. I sighed and began walk toward Emari.

"Violet!" I heard Hikaru yell.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Get us and the models something cold to drink," he stated.

"Okay," I stated walking towards the tiki bar, located on the deck.

"Oh my she's a maid, where did she get a figure like that," I heard a model sneer.

"Probably bought it," another one remarked.

"No that's natural, Ami, you can tell, unlike yours," one sneered back.

"Hi," I heard one of the models state.

"Hello," I stated.

"I'm Hikari, what's your name?" she asked.

"Violet," I stated.

"You did fantastic at the shoot, can I help?" she asked me with a sincere smile.

"Sure if you want to and thanks," I said returning the smile.

"You're cute by the way," she commented. Great another lesbian, hitting me. I sighed and smiled at her.

'Thanks you're not bad yourself," I flirted back, I felt Hikarus eyes bore down into my back.

Hikari helped me place the drinks on to the table and helped me pass them out. She sat down next to the model Ami and smiled and winked at me. I smiled and laughed.

"Looks like someones found a girl," Ami remarked.

"What she's cute," Hikari remarked back.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me off.

"Quit it Violet," he growled.

"Quit what?" I asked confused.

"You know flirting with the other models, you know it's not allowed and I thought you were straight.

I glared at him and said. "Correction, I'm bi and you have no right in telling me who I should flirt with, you don't own my body," I growled.

"You belong to me, your mother sold you to me," he growled.

"You and Hikaru and she didn't mean it that way, pervert!" I growled back, sending him a glare.

"Whatever," he said creeping towards me.

"Leave me alone!" I growled and tried to dart off, but he grabbed my arm crushed my body into his.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to kick at him, no such luck.

"You need to be taught a lesson," he grumbled and crashed his lips onto mine. I also felt alot of sparks shoot through my system, that caused me to panic.

My purple eyes widened and I jerked back slapping him hard in the face. "HOW Dare you!" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"You don't own me!" I fired point blank.

"Whatever Violet, go," he said shoving me off of him.

I ran off and ran up to my apartment. How dare he kiss me! He had no right, I don't even like him. Then why the hell did I feel those sparks? What the hell was the matter with me? I sighed and walked up the stairs of the apartment and shut my door and sat on the bed. I left my bikini on and walked over and put some shorts on. After this, I had to go with the twins for a beach trip for the club and help serve drinks and stuff. I sighed and began throwing some clothes into my bag. I grabbed my bag and walked back down the stairs and up to the main house.

XXX

As we arrived at the twin's friend, Kyoya's, private beach. I sighed and looked up at the blue sky lush with puffy white clouds, like marshmellows. It must be nice having that kind of money, to provide for your own personal beach. I had to work my ass off doing 3 jobs and it sucks! I sighed and set down the cooler of drinks that I was carrying.

"Violet, can you be so kind in putting up all the umbrellas up, so the girls don't burn their fair skin," Hikaru stated.

"Yes sir, right sir," I said saluting him, causing him to glare at me.

"Nice Vi," I hear someone state.

I turn around and see a girl with long blond hair and golden eyes, it was my friend Avanly.

"Hey Av, what's up?" I asked smiling at her.

"Need help?" she asked, her voice having a bit of Candian accent in it.

"Sure why not," I said shrugging.

She smiled and helped me set up all of the umbrellas.

"Under my Umbrella ella-ella Aye Aye," she sang, causing me to laugh and playfully shove her.

"You're such a dork," I stated.

"Eh, Tamaki likes that though," she said with a smile.

"What-you're dating him, I thought you didn't like him!" I said in a hush whisper.

"Well-Um, you see I guess fate works out in the weirdest ways," she said.

"I would say so," I said looking up at Tamaki talking to Hikaru and Karou.

I had a slight crush on Hikaru since I was 14, even though he's 2 years younger then me. Great I'm a flipping cougar! I sighed and sat next to Avanly.

"Emi's here," she stated.

"Really, awsome," I stated, scanning the grounds for my twin and I saw her chatting up a slender guy with brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Emari over here!" I hear Avanly yell in English.

"Coming," she responded back, skipping over towards us.

"Hey Avy hey ViVi (my childhood nickname) what's crackalackin?" she asked.

"Nothing just here to serve the-"

"Violet!" I the twins yell, causing me to groan.

"Yeah?" I asked walking up to them.

"We need you to put sunblock on us," they purred in a duo.

I groaned. "Okay," I stated. As I began to put sunblock on The Twins, I felt eyes burrow into my skin. I looked back and saw a bunch of girls glaring at me. I let out a little groan and added an eye roll.

"Oh Hikaru, I don't want to worry about your smooth skin getting burned," Karou flirted, causing the girls almost to go in to cardiac arrest.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to see your beautiful skin marred up either, Hikaru flirted back, making the fan girls get hearts in their eyes.

"So cute!" one cried

"So sweet," another yelled.

"Gag me with a spoon!" I heard Avanly state.

"Yeah really," Emari added.

The girls shot them a glare. I continued to coat the twins with sun block and when I finished I whiped my hands off with a towel.

"Now let me do you," I hear Hikaru purr in my ear.

"No thanks," I muttered glaring at him and walking off.

I sighed and walked up more on the beach when I saw a bunch of guys corning some girls.

"Well well, look at these cuties," I hear one state.

"Such beauties," another one leered.

I sighed and walked up to the guys.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah really?" Emari asked, coming up to my side.

"Nothing that you babes need to worry about," the second one leered.

"Yeah, just run along," the first one stated.

"Leave the girls alone," I hear a short slender bruenette stated.

"Why would we, twurp, go play in the sand like the little kid you are," he stated.

"Really now?" he asked.

Just when the guy grabbed ahold of the slender one, I believe his name was Haruhi.

"Help him!" I heard one of the girls shout.

"Emari, you know the MMA submission holds Dad taught us?" I asked.

"Yeah, like it was yesterday, why?" she responded.

"Arm bar submission hold," I said with an arched eyebrown. Others females looked at us weird.

Emari let out a little smile. "Hell yeah, Vi, let's get them and save the day!" she shouted.

"You girls can't do no such thing," one of them sneered.

"Watch me," I stated. I approached the tallest goon and grabbed him in a neck lock, making him drop Haruhi. I shifted my weight on the balls of my feet and threw him on the ground, getting his arm in an submission hold. If he struggled, I would break it. I was using his weight against him. Emari also followed my suit, getting the other in an arm bar, expect it was his left and not his right.

"Submit or I'll make you pop your shoulder out of place," I stated putting more pressure on it.

"Okay-okay, I'll submit," he stated.

"Good, now apologize to the girls and Haruhi," I stated.

"Like he-" he growled, I put more pressure on his arm. "Ok-kay I'm sorry girls and Haruhi," just let me go.

"You too," Emari growled, putting more pressure on his friends arm. The other one apologized the same way.

Emari and I let them go and they ran off.

"Thanks where did you learn to fight like that?" Haruhi asked.

"Our Dad," we said in an union.

"Twins?" he asked.

"Yup!" we both cheered.

XXX

As we were in the hotel eating supper, I was helping serve and arranging the place setting. I had changed out of my bikini and now was wearing a light blue sun dress that hugged my curves. I noticed that Haruhi was wearing a dress, maybe he was a girl. I shrugged it off, wasn't my business and starting placing the food on the table.

"Thanks," I heard Tamaki state.

"Your welcome," I said returning a smile. I could see how Avanly fell for this guy, he was a sweetie. I sighed and took my place near the wall.

"Violet, would you please pull our chairs out for us," the twins stated.

I nodded and pulled them out for them. Couldn't they do it themseleves?

"Thanks you may be excused," Karou said.

"No she's staying here," Hikaru grounded out, causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

"What, she's my property she was sold to us like a common slave, even her parents don't care about her," He said rudely causing my purple eyes to glare at him.

"You know what Hikaru, screw you! I don't belong to you, I'm just the help," I growled, tears stinging my eyes. I ran off into the direction of the nearest exit way.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I turned to see Haruhi. "Are you okay?" he/she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered sighing.

"I know how you feel," he/she added, handing me a tissue.

I smiled and whiped my tears. "You don't have to be so nice to me, I mean I after all, _the help_," I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Yeah, but I want to help I think your a sweet girl-Violet is it?" he/she asked.

"Yup that's it," I stated.

"Nice name, American?" he/she asked.

"Yup, my father named me, he was and my mother is half Japanese and American," I added with distaste mentioning my "mother", if that's what you want to call her. I sighed and stared up at her.

"Violet!" I hear Hikaru yell, causing me to groan.

"Yeah?" I asked halfway annoyed.

"I want to talk to you in private," he ground out.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because it's. Importan." he ground out.

I sighed and got up. "Okay, see you later, Haruhi,"

"Sée you later," he/she stated.

I sighed and walked with Hikaru. I followed him up to a garden and then he paused staring up at me with a strange look in his eyes. _'What the hell was the matter with him?' _I pondered. Please do not be another damn prank!

I sighed and raised my guard ready to attack, if needed be.

"What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I like you Violet, I always have," he addmitted turning a bit of pink.

My purple eyes widened in shock, this had to be a prank. He didn't like me, _**could he?**_ I looked up at him with schock in my purple eyes.

"Come again?" I asked, stil stunned.

"I like you Violet, I may even love you, I have since the moment you came into my life," he stated stepping towards me.

"B-but I'm the help, you can't like me!" I protested.

"Yeah I can, and it said in the contract when you hit 18, you'd be free," he stated.

"Really, wait today is my birthday," I said feeling like a total moron.

"Yes it is, Happy Birthday, he stated handing me a box.

I opened the box and it was a charm bracelett with a boxing glove charm and a heart charm on it. It was a simple white gold bracelett, yet it was beautiful too me.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything," I stated.

"I wanted to, I like you Violet," he said again and I smiled.

"I like you-love you too," I said with a smile.

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Hell yeah, even if I am after all a cougar," I said making him laugh and embrace me.

"I have something for you too," I said pulling my father's boxing glove necklace off my neck.

"I thought that belong to your father," he stated.

"Yeah well, he told me to give it to the person who won my heart and I should fight for our love," I stated placing it around his neck.

"Your father was a sap," he stated.

"Eh, he was a hopeless romantic," I said, making him laugh.

Hikaru suddenly kissed me and I kissed back, this time feeling the passion course through me. I guess once you fine love, it's worth fighting for.

"I love you," he whispered pulling back from the kiss.

"Love you too," I state with a smile.

"Finally!" I hear Karou and Emari shout.

Hikaru and I turn and see our twins.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What I knew you like him ViVi, and I knew you wanted to get together," she said with a shrug.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm your twin remember, it's like we're connected," she stated.

"Happy Birthday sis," I stated.

"Happy Birthday Too," she said hugging me.

"We better leave the love birds alone," I heard Karou state.

"Yeah we better," she added with a laugh, leaving Hikaru and I alone.

"Now where were we?" I asked placing a kiss on his nose.

"Happy Birthday Violet," he said kissing me and slipping the charm bracelett on my wrist.

I smiled and kissed him again. I finally had a reason to fight, for love!.

A/N: Man was that a cheesey ending anyway I hope you liked the story, I have another one coming up with a character called Rebel or if you Want Emari's story send me a message or drop me a review even flames are welcome

Butterlyinc.


End file.
